


A Real Christmas Present

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gives Jim a gift that he can *really* use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Christmas Present

## A Real Christmas Present

by Ami

Jim & Blair -- Not Mine. Jim & Blair -- PetFly's. Story -- Mine.

First appeared as an Obsenad on the Senad list.

* * *

"What the..." Jim crested the stairs and saw two men in uniforms coming out of the loft. They both had patches on their sleeves that proclaimed they worked for Cascade Water & Air. They nodded as they passed him on their way down the stairs. _What are they doing here?_ he thought. 

He shook his head and headed inside the loft. "Hey, Chief, what do you know about those two workmen who just left here?" Jim called out as he pushed open the door to the loft. 

Blair poked his head around the bathroom doorway. "They were delivering your Christmas present. They were kinda busy, what with it being the holiday season, so you're gonna get to, er, 'open' it early." He came out into the living room, wiping his hands on a small towel. 

"What is my present? And what does it have to do with Cascade Water & Air?" Jim asked, confused. 

"Follow me and I'll show you." Blair led him over to the small closet that contained the furnace, the fuse box and the...new water heater? 

Jim didn't realize he'd said the last part out loud until Blair nodded. 

"Yeah, I got us a new water heater. It'll heat enough water for four people -- we'll never run out. Plus, it's more energy efficient. But I was clueless about how to hook it up, and what to do with the old one, so I called Cascade Water & Air." 

Taking in the tall metal cylinder, Jim grinned and pulled his lover in for a wet, smacking kiss. "This is the best present, Chief. Thanks." 

"No problem, Big Guy," Blair said, as he grinned back and leaned up for another kiss. 

* * *

End A Real Christmas Present by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
